


It sneaks up on you

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean missing his Sam, Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was at Stanford Dean used to leave him voice mails. Sam never did pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It sneaks up on you

Hey…it’s me. * _muffled cough_ * Yeah so you know how sometimes random ass stuff pops into your head for no good reason? Like remember * _inhale_ * when you caught me smoking that one time when you were like, I dunno, thirteen? * _exhale_ * Man, you were so pissed! * _chuckle_ * Said I was gonna get hooked on ‘em and boy were you right. I still keep an old pack in the bottom my duffel, tucked in an old pair of socks. Bet you didn’t know that huh? Yeah they’re stale as hell and taste like ass but I feel better knowing that they’re there, just in case.  So now I’m sitting out in the parking lot of some motel in the middle of Bumfuck, Ohio sneaking a smoke and that shit just popped into my head. See, that’s the thing about addiction you know? It sneaks up on you. * _inhale_ * Now don’t get all huffy, I can see your face right now * _exhale_ * that little scrunched up thing you do with your eyebrows. See it in my head clear as, well, like you were right here with me.   _*throat clear_ * Anyway, know you’re probably real busy with classes and homework or whatever you and your big ass brain are doing over there, so I’ll get outta your hair. But I just felt like I wanted to check in or whatever. Make sure you’re okay out there. I mean everything’s fine here, same old same old. I’m not calling ‘cause I want something from you so don’t get your panties in a bunch or anything. I just like to hear your voice every once in a while.  I feel better knowing that you’re there, just in case. Anyway.      …See ya around Sammy. * _click_ *


End file.
